


Their Story

by intrvrtd



Series: The Temptation Of The Flame [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Lust, Non-Explicit Sex, Realization, Romance, Self-Doubt, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrvrtd/pseuds/intrvrtd
Summary: Triss and the rest of the gang are at Dandelion's cabaret waiting for Geralt and Avallac'h to return from the world of the Aen Elle and in these moments alone Triss gets reflective at where she is and the moments that led her here. A short but sweet interlude where Triss anxiously awaits Geralt's return before the final battle
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Series: The Temptation Of The Flame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Their Story

Geralt and Avallac’h were going to go to the world of the Aen Elle and convince them to not provide aid to Eredin for the upcoming battle, it sounded simple enough but of course it wasn’t. Triss wanted to accompany Geralt but he refused and he was right, ever since they burned down the witch hunter’s headquarters Triss had become target number one for the hunters and wandering around the city looking for the portal to the world of Aen Elle would have been foolish. She had no choice but to sit in Dandelion’s cabaret and wait, and hope for the best.

As Triss Merigold walked up the stairs to her room at Dandelion’s new cabaret “The Chameleon” she was surprised at how elegant it was, she had half expected the bard to leave it as a brothel, she shrugged “it must be Priscilla’s influence on him.” As she walked down the hall, she saw Phillipa and Rita in a room talking, they quickly stopped as Triss passed the room, “must be discussing Lodge business” she thought. Phillipa had already approached Triss about rejoining the Lodge an offer which Triss firmly turned down, she informed Phillipa that she already had plans of her own, she did not reveal that those plans were to become the head of the new Conclave initiated by King Tancred. There was a time when Triss would have jumped at the opportunity to rejoin the Lodge but no longer, the Lodge was tainted by its plots to depose rulers and destabilize the North for its own ambitions and the Lodge was still just a tool to satisfy Phillipa’s lust for power. Triss felt an enormous amount of guilt over her pervious involvement with the Lodge, one can argue that the end result of the Lodge’s actions was the very mage extermination that was now occurring in the Northern Realms. Even though Triss was never part of the plot to assassinate the King of Aedirn she felt a sense of guilt for the persecution mages now faced, this is what spurned her into leading as many of the mages to Kovir as possible she had to do something to atone for her involvement with the Lodge. “The Lodge was started for the protection and advancement of magic yet it caused the death of more mages than anything else in history” she sighed “look at me a sorceress wallowing in self-pity, Geralt really is rubbing off on me” a small smile came across her mouth just thinking about the man she loved.

As Triss continued down the hall, she passed another room it contained Yennefer and Ciri, she would have liked to see Ciri and catch up a bit but things between her and Yennefer were worse than ever, she knew better than to enter their room, she decided to keep walking. There were times over the past six months when Triss began to think that since Geralt had left her to find Yen there was a chance that she and her former friend would be able to reconcile, but those thoughts were long gone. One day, there she was at the King of Beggars hideout and HE showed up, and every feeling she tried to let go of came rushing back in an instant. “It only got worse after that, the kiss in the garden and when he asked me to stay and told me that he loved me, followed by our blissful night in that lighthouse, not only were Geralt and I back together but he agreed to move to Kovir with me.” She knew that Yennefer would never forgive Geralt or her but she regretted nothing, in her mind she had the same right to be happy as everyone else did and she knew that she would never find the kind of happiness she had with Geralt with anyone else. She took one more subtle look in the room and out of the corner of her eye she caught it, as Yennefer was doing Ciri’s hair in front of a mirror, it was a small smile followed up by laugh. She had known Yennefer for nearly three decades and she knew how rare that smile was and how even rarer that laugh was. “That’s something” she thought, Triss had known how desperately Yennefer wanted to be a mother for many years and she finally had that. Triss knew all too well the pain of losing Geralt but at least Yennefer still had her daughter “it was something” she said to herself.

When Triss finally reached her room at the end of the hall she saw that it was quite small but somewhat cozy and luckily the bed would be big enough for her and Geralt. She began to unpack some things from the small satchel she was carrying, she wanted some fresh undergarments and to hop into a bath but the first thing she saw in the bag were those shackles, she had no idea why she had kept them but she was glad she did. It was right before the battle of Kaer Morhen everyone knew the Wild Hunt would be attacking soon and they were all very aware they may not survive the fight and Triss was determined if it was going to be her last night alive she was going to make it a memorable one with Geralt. As Geralt lounged on the bed she pulled out the shackles and he grinned widely, it was grin that meant he knew all too well what Triss wanted and he was more than happy to oblige. Triss was a sorceress and like any sorceress she was quite powerful but she could not deny how much it turned her on to be shackled and give over all control and submit to Geralt entirely. It wasn’t always like this there were times like in the lighthouse where it would be passionate and tender, but that night she wanted, no, she simply NEEDED to be fucked by Geralt. Triss blushed as she thought about that night and how she was fairly certain that everyone in Kaer Morhen heard her getting fucked, “well it wasn’t the first time my cries of passion echoed throughout the halls of that keep” she thought and blushed even redder.

As Triss sat in her room she couldn’t help but think Avallach and Geralt should be back soon, she was hoping that nothing had gone wrong but traveling to the world of the Aen Elle was risky, “no Geralt will be back, if there was one thing I can be sure of at this point is that Geralt always comes back” she shoved all her doubts away. As she glanced around the room, she saw a book on the nightstand next to the bed “The Last Wish”, Triss sighed “of course Dandelion puts copies of his own book in all his rooms, well at least his ego hasn’t changed.” Triss flipped through the pages and a bit of sadness came over her, she never liked hearing about Yennefer and Geralt, it made her jealous and this book was no exception but as she flipped through the pages she thought to herself “If there was ever a ballad about Geralt and I what would it be called?” Triss buried that thought as soon as it entered her head “No! nobody would want to hear the tale about the envious sorceress who tried to steal her best friend’s man only to then fall hopelessly in love with him, no not Dandelion or any other bard for that matter would ever write about their story.” After an initial feeling of sadness and regret for even having these thoughts she began to wonder about the story of Geralt & Triss, there was no magical djinn, there was no fate or destiny, or child of destiny to bind them, the only thing that bound Geralt and Triss was their love. Triss let out a small laugh “Its so simple but so beautiful nothing in this world binds us except our love for eachother, his love was the only thing I ever needed, everything else is unnecessary," she realized their story was perfect already, she found perfection in the fact that it was so imperfect and real. It was an epiphany that she desperately needed, she no longer felt even the slightest bit of jealously about those grand ballads, she was his and he was hers and they loved eachother unconditionally, and with that final thought a small spark and flame shot up from her hand reducing the book she was holding to ash and she thought to herself “Dandelion’s writing style was so pretentious I wouldn’t want him to write our story anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> any comments are appreciated and encouraged


End file.
